Good-Bye
by BuzzCat
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin and twelve-year old Bae attend Belle's funeral. Yes, it's as sad as it sounds. Rated simply for character death and mild language.


Rumpelstiltskin limped through the cemetery. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining and not a cloud in the sky. The air was warm but not hot. Belle would have loved it. She would have gone outside and read under a tree with him until it got too dark and then they would have walked home and eaten dinner on the porch and listened to the crickets. Belle would have liked that.

Rumpelstiltskin wiped away a tear before he reached the grave. The entire town was gathered around the dug up earth, gazing down at the closed coffin. There was no priest in the town, so Rumpelstiltskin had elected Archie to do say whatever words needed saying. He had been one of Belle's closest friends, next to Ruby who had given birth just the day before and was in no condition to do any formal speaking. He trusted that Archie could say the right thing.

Arriving at the grave, everyone was wearing their best black outfit. Granny Lucas was openly crying, as well as Mary Margaret. David and Emma had some suspicious shine to their own eyes as well. The dwarves were there, Grumpy especially looking sad as he comforted that one nun, Astrid. Rumpelstiltskin was the last to appear, but he knew no one would comment. The only person who would have commented was the one they were burying. Archie stood at the head of the grave and cleared his throat,

"Thank you everyone for coming. We all knew Belle to be a wonderful person. Everyone knows how sweet she was, how kind. Now that she is no longer here, I believe we can only appreciate her more." The cricket paused to wipe at his eyes. He continued his speech in a halting voice, "Belle was, was a rare young woman. She was a genuine person, kind to everyone she met. I remember the first time I met her, Belle was helping Ruby in the diner. The morning rush was crazy, and Belle was helping serve. Ruby hadn't even asked for help, but Belle saw she was absolutely swamped. Granny was sick that day, so Belle just grabbed a pad and pen and bustled around to help. This was, perhaps, the best way to sum up Belle and how she was always willing to help a person in need. May she forever dwell in heaven among the angels and alongside the others that died too soon." Archie nodded at his own words and said, "If anyone else has an anecdote or anything, speak up." He stepped back and joined the crowd. There was a silence for a moment, then Emma stepped forward. She wet her lips,

"I didn't really know Belle long. In the stories, she was always just this single-dimension character who loved a monster. I always thought her character was a little stupid, to be honest. But then I met this real world Belle, and I was proved wrong. She was still nice and everything, but she also had this thing where she would defend kids or just anyone. Henry has told me all the stories about how she would break up fights on the playground when the supervisors were busy. She helped him so much, always knew exactly what book he was looking for in the library and knew exactly where it was. When Mary Margaret and I were gone, she was a bit like a mother and a best friend. I think it's Belle we have to thank that I didn't come back to a son hopped up on enough sugar to stop Santa Claus. Belle was a very good person from what I've heard and what I know, and I'm grateful she was here." Emma stepped back and Charming wrapped his arm around her. The stage was empty a moment, then there was a shift in the crowd. A young boy of about twelve made his way to front, dragging Rumpelstiltskin with him. The older man stood behind the boy and glared at anyone, as if daring them to mention the tear tracks on his face. The boy spoke up,

"I'm Bae, for those of you who don't know. Belle was like my mother, even if I only got here a month ago. Belle was one of the nicest people I ever met. She made me pancakes on the weekends and put a smiley face on them with whipped cream and strawberries. She and Papa read me stories at night and when I was sick and Papa had to work, Belle stayed with me and the library was closed that day. She made my Papa happy when I wasn't here, and I'm gra-grateful to her." Bae was flat-out crying by then and no one was immune to the power of the grieving child. Rumpelstiltskin put his arm around the boy's shoulders and led him back to the crowd. Archie accepted the boy and comforted him as Rumpelstiltskin made his way back to the speaking place. Both his hands gripped his cane tightly to stop them shaking. He took a deep breath and said in a thick voice,

"I know most of you think I'm an unfeeling bastard, and for the majority of my life you weren't wrong. When I met Belle, it was through a deal. She willing gave herself up to protect her people and came to live with me. She cooked and cleaned and nothing more. I was a horrible man then, but she somehow managed to see through all that and l-loved me anyway. She was a brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness and I can never thank her enough for that. I," he paused for a deep breath. The entire crowd was silent, unable to believe what they were hearing as Rumpelstiltskin continued, "I always loved her. I made the mistake one time of denying it, and that cost me twenty-eight years of pain. She was my True Love, in our world and this one, and I will never. Stop. Loving her." The last words were a strange growl of pain, like a wounded animal daring anyone to hurt it more. He limped back to the crowd and Bae attached himself limpet-like to him. Rumpelstiltskin clutched his boy tightly to him and buried his face in Bae's hair. There were sobs and tears, though no one could tell from which of them they came. After no one else stepped up, Rumpelstiltskin and Bae stepped forward and scattered dirt on the coffin. They stepped back and others followed suit, each throwing a handful with a few last words. Everyone soon dispersed, returning to the community hall to eat and grow nostalgic. Soon it was only Bae and Rumpelstiltskin in the area, gravediggers staying back until the family left. Bae whispered as he looked at the hole,

"Bye-bye, Mama. I love you." Bae pressed his fingers to his lips and blew a kiss to the closed coffin. Rumpelstiltskin hugged his boy and whispered over Bae's shoulder,

"Good-bye, Belle. I love you too." The two turned and slowly made their way back to town. As they walked, Rumpelstiltskin felt the summer wind come up and kiss his cheek, so like the once-warm lips of his wife. It felt like a parting kiss, one he and Belle had never had, but he recognized it for what it was. It was Belle saying good-bye.


End file.
